Fic Gajeness
by Kelanix 99
Summary: baca aja sendiri ntar juga ketawa.


Yo. Aku balik lagi dengan fic humor. En bagi loe loe*Nunjuk readers* yang lagi galau-nya keterlaluan ,boleh, silahkan,harus baca fic ini. fic ini berguna cuman buat seru-seruan kok.

semoga ketawa en

Baiklah selamat membaca

RnR?

Pair: ntar ketahuan sendiri kok alau di baca.

Genre: Humor

Summary: baca di atas. ^_^d

Warning: ke OOC an tidaklah bisa di pungkiri ke adaanya di fic ini*Jiah.. bahasanya*. Gaje ,jiplakan, abal,gak lucu(Readers= klo gk lucu terus kenapa di tulis?*Ngambek*

Au=Kali aja ada yang masih mau ketawa*Ngeles*)

Namanya adalah Akasuna no Sasori pria 25 tahun berambut merah dengan wajah yang baby sangat menyayangi neneknya yang bernama Chiyo.

Hari ini dia sudah menulis surat untuk neneknya dan berniat menyerahkanya. karena sedang sibuk dia akan menitipkanya ke teman seperjuangannya Gaara.

Sampailah dia di rumah langsung menekan bel rumah tersebut.

"Sebentar"Kata seseorang yang berada di dalam.

Keluarlah kakaknya Gaara, Temari."Eh?, Sasori ada apa?".

"Apakah Gaaranya ada?".

"Gaara ya, sebentar"Temaripun beranjak kembali memasuki rumahnya.

Sasoripun duduk di kursi teras rumah."yo,Sasori ".Sapa Gaara yang baru keluar lalu duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Sasori.

" , begini sebenarnya aku butuh bantuanmu". Ucap Sasori memulai pembicaraan.

"Mm?. Bantuan apa?".tanya Gaara.

"Sebelumnya aku mau ceritakan dulu tentang Nenekku"Gaara pun membenarkan posisi duduknya agar nyaman saat mendengar cerita Sasori yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Nenekku. Semenjak kedua orang tua ku meninngal 17 tahun yang lalu dia lah yang membiayai hidupku walaupun pekerjaanya hanya tabib di desa kecil. aku sangat menyayanginya kerna itulah aku butuh bantuanmu Gaara."Ungkap Sasori yang berlinang air mata.

Gaara yang tidak tahan melihat Sasori menangis akhirnya mengangguk"Baiklah apa yang bisa ku bantu?".

"Sebelumnya aku mau tanya, kapan kau mati?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah innocent.

Gaara menatap horror Sasori."Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menyerahkan surat ini pada Nenekku."

"terus apa hubungannya sama menanyaiku kapan aku mati?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Jangan-jangan".

"aku mohon Gaara matilah dan serahkan surat ini pada Nenekku"Pinta Sasori dengan puppyeyes yang menurut author imut banget tapi menakutkan bagi Gaara.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Turunlah seorang wanita cantik dari dalam mobil limo. gadis ber gaun ber blazer ungu itu lalu menuju seorang satpam penjaga di depan pintu masuk.

"Maaf pak boleh saya tanya." Tanya gadis itu pada satpam yang memiliki tato segitga terbalik di pipinya.*Untung bukan segitiga ngilang tuh cewek yang lagi nanya.*.

Satpam yang ber name tag Kiba itu seakan terpikat oleh gadis itu.'cantik'Pikirnya.

"Oh, boleh mau tanya apa mbak.?"

"Apakah benar di sini hotel milik Uciha corp?"tanya gadis itu sambil mengibaskan rambut birunya. Sang satpam hanya terpana melihatnya mengibaskan rambut biru indahnya.

"E-e eu...h he'euh"Ucap Kiba sambil mengangguk.

'He'euh?, akh mungkin artinya 'iya'. Pikir gadis itu.

"Oh ya, apakah manajernya ada di dalam?".

"He'euh"jawab Kiba sambil ngangguk.

"Oh terimakasih pak."gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam hotel.

"He'euh sama-sama."

Di ruang manajer.

"Sasuke ini debut pertamamu untuk mempromosikan hotel akan ada seorang gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga yang akan menilai hotel harus bisa Sasuke."Kata fugaku dingin pada anaknya yang bernama Sasuke.

"Baiklah ayah."Sasukepun pergi keluar ruangan guna mencari gadis Hyuuga yang di maksud ayah.

"Sasuke pakai bahasa yang mudah saja soalnya dia baru mengerti bahasa kita seminggu yang lalui" Sasuke pun mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkah kainya.

Sesampainya di bagian ter bawah hotel Sasuke langsung celingak-celinguk nyari tuh cewek hyuuga.

"Maaf apakah anda manajer hotel ini?"Tanya seorang gadis bersurai biru.

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia terpana dengan kecantikan gadis di depanya ini.'Ya Allah jadikanlah dia jodohku' Do'anya dalam hati.

"Aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata."

"Namaku Uciha Sasuke."

"aku ingin bertanya tentang keamanan hotel ini. Sepertinya sangat bagus. Kalian menempatkan petugas pada posisi yang benar-benra strategis."Ucap Hinata

"Betul, kami menempatkan mereka pada posisi yang sangat strategis bahkan kamera CCTV disini ter masuk yang terbaik di dunia."Terang Sasuke. Hinata lalu menulis ssuatu di buku penilaianya.

"Kalau untuk interiornya sangat bergaya Eropa sekali ya?"

"Betul, kami memakai gaya ini agar terkesan lebih elit dan mewah."Mendengar jawabannya hinata kembali menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

"Emm, sebelumnya saya ingin tanya. Kenapa tadi saat saya menanyai satpam di depan dia selalu menjawab 'He'euh' sementara anda selalu menjawab 'Betul'? sebelumnya saya mohon maaf menanyai ini karena saya bingung mau tanya apa lagi soalnya hotel anda benar-benar bagus."Kata hinata.

" satpam yang anda tanya tadi dia menjawab'he'euh' sebagai kata ganti 'Betul' karena dia lulusan SD" kata Sasuke menrangkan.

"Oh, berarti anda sarjana ?"Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke yang sedang tidak fokuspun langsung menjawab"He'euh".

Hinata Sweatdrop"Loh?".

Sasuke yang menyadari kebodohanyapun membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Smentara itu tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke dan Hinata. Kiba sang satpam menyeringai setelah mendengar percakapan Sasuhina itu.

"Hihihi. Kwalat loe Sasuke. Ngehina aku lulusan , aku kan gak tamat SD" Gumam Kiba.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto-kun cepat masukan"Pinta Sakura. Sang istri.

"Baiklah" kata naruto lalu mendorong Sakura.

"Uh sepertinya tidak muat."Kata Naruto.

"Hihih, terlalu besar ya Naruto kun?"

"Iya"

"Paksa in aja"

"Baiklah"Nartopun mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ahhh...aaahhh...cukup!" erang sakura di barengi permintaannya untuk berhenti yang tidak tega langsung menghentikan gerakanya.

Sakura lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto."Pelan-pelan saja"pintanya dengan senyum manis yang melelhkan Naruto.

"Baiklah, Satu,dua,tiga" Narutopun mendorong dengan pelan kali ini.

"Kyaa.. ahhh..haaahh"erang Sakura.

"tahan sedikit sakura sebentar lagi masuk". Sakura mengangguk.

"Hhhh...haaahh..."

"sedikit lagi"

"Haahh...kyaa... ahhhh akhirnya masuk"kata Sakura lega sambil mengontrol nafasnya.

"Iya akhirnya. Cincinnya masuk" kata Naruto.

Cincin?. Iya emang mau apa lagi?*Author di gampar*

F I N

Akhirnya fic gaje ini selesai. Tadi siapa yang nabok author kurang ajar loe.

ini kan bulan puasa nanti gk berkah puasa gue bikin yang gituan mah,.

RnR? Please.


End file.
